This R21 planning application proposes the development of an International Cooperative Biodiversity Group (ICBG) to investigate the biodiversity of the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan (Jordan) for bioactive lead compounds useful for the treatment of human diseases and/or as viable agrochemicals (fungicides, larvacides, pesticides, etc.). The proposed studies build upon the historical successes, strong formal collaborations, and long-standing personal relationships between researchers at the Research Triangle Institute of North Carolina (RTI), the Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University (VT), and the Jordan University of Science and Technology of Irbid, Jordan (JUST). Biodiversity proposed for investigation encompasses Jordanian plants and traditional botanicals, and the innovative area of Predator bacteria. Compound discovery focuses on three primary pharmacological areas: antimicrobial activity, anticancer activity, and central nervous system (CNS) activity. The six specific program areas are: 1) Flora for Lead Discovery from under-investigated Jordanian plants from diverse and unique environments (Botany and Biodiversity), 2) Flora for Herbal Drug Analysis based on safety and efficacy of medicinal plants used traditionally by the People of Jordan (Botany and Ethnobotany), 3) Predator Bacteria from the diverse topographical regions of Jordan (Microbiology and Biodiversity), 4) Bioassays for Lead Discovery in anticancer, antimicrobial, and CNS pharmacology and prescreening for general toxicity in the brine shrimp test (Pharmacology, Microbiology, and Toxicology), 5) Natural Products Chemistry to isolate, purify, and characterize bioactive lead compounds based on bioactivitybased fractionation and development of analytical reference compounds and standardization protocols for the analysis of commonly used Jordanian herbal medicinals (Pharmacognosy), and 6) Education, Training, and Economic Development for technology transfer in the form of course instruction and workshops in Jordan, training of Jordanian researchers and students in advanced chemical and pharmacological techniques at RTI and VT, and by stimulating and encouraging economic development opportunities resulting from the collective scientific output of the research team. Intellectual property rights and consideration of the People of Jordan have been agreed to in principle and plans for formalization of these agreements are outlined herein.